The Light's Kingmaker
by CajunMoma2014
Summary: Dea Matronna was not a happy goddess. Her eyes narrowed as she watched one of her son's descendants fall through what they called, 'The Veil". Her eyes then fell upon the unconscious form of one muggleborn witch. Hermione Granger. "Oh yes you will do nice for my sons." Orion Black x Cygnus Black x Sirius Black x Regulas Black x Hermione Granger. Polygamous Pairing.
1. Prologue

The Light's Kingmaker

Harry Potter Story

Pairing: Orion Black x Cygnus Black x Sirius Black x Regulas Black x Hermione Granger

Rated: M

Prologue

…

Dea Matrona cared deeply for her son. And for all of his descendants.

She was after all a maternal goddess.

Mabon was a foolish boy. Falling in love with a mortal woman named Olwen. The girl's beauty was beyond compare and she could see why Mabon was so infatuated with her. Dark curly locks and grey eyes a rare combination for those ancient times.

It was no surprise that their children were blessed. Able to wield the gift of magicks.

Still it was also no surprise that eventually without a proper matriarch of their clan they would become corrupt to the dark arts.

 _'Toujours Pur'_ became their mantra. Rather stupid if you asked the celestial but then again none of the patriarchs ever did. Not that they knew to; it was after all the matriarchs responsibility to ask for her favor.

The golden hair golden eyed goddess narrowed her eyes as she watched her last direct remaining descendant fall through what his people named, ' _The Veil'_.

"You have got to be kidding me." the eternal woman nearly snarled at the sight through her silvery mirror. This was absolutely the last straw she decided as her eyes fell on the unconscious muggleborn a name coming to her mind. _"Hermione Granger, oh yes you will be perfect for my boys."_

And with that declaration Hermione Granger took her last breath.

…


	2. Chapter 1

The Light's Kingmaker

Harry Potter Story

Chapter 1

…

Hermione awoke with a groan, her eyes fluttered open and she noticed she was no longer within the ministry.

White, that's all she could see for as far as her eyes wondered as she took in her surroundings, quickly remembering her injuries she looked down and began blushing as she realized she was as stark as the day she was born.

"Sorry about that, poppet."

The voice that spoke reminded her strikingly of her Grams, an older voice that just led you to believe it was full of worldly wisdom. It was comforting; even more so now that she looked down and saw she was currently dressed in what appeared to be a golden toga. It reminded her of a portrait she saw with her parents traveling to the states on one of their summer vacation, The Toledo Museum of Art had a compelling painting of the goddess, Amphitrite.

"Please, child do not compare one of my gowns to that trollop."

Hermione spun around observing the face of a middle aged woman with golden hair and eyes matching the same shade as her newfound clothes. She was a very voluptuous woman and if she wasn't mistaken had a certain glow about her, that simply brought out all of the woman's distinct features.

Laughing to herself, the woman sat herself down in what was very clearly a small throne and Hermione nearly fell over as the twin of said chair appeared directly behind her.

"Introductions first, then. My name is Dea Matronna. I'm sure you're quite curious to how you've gotten yourself here."

Hermione's eyes drew towards this Dea Matronna's perriwinkle toga, reminding her of her dress robes she wore just last year.

"I got the inspiration for the color from you, my dear. Probably why they look so familiar."

"Can you read my mind?"

It was quite a vulnerable feeling having her thoughts put on display like the notes from a potions class. Despite the toga, Hermione still felt very naked in front of this woman.

"Only a little; old habits and all of that. I do apologize my girl. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable but I suppose you will only become more distressed as our conversation continues. You see child, I am known as a fertility goddess by you humans."

Hermione's brows rose in disbelief as she eyed the strange woman in front of her.

"It is no joke. I assure you. I may have meddled just a smidgen. I killed you my dear, just so we can have this talk. You see my son married a beautiful human woman, gave up his immortality for her. I was quite heartbroken and didn't speak to him for almost a decade until, his lover gave birth to my grandson. A very handsome boy with his father's structured features and his mother's grey eyes and black wavy hair. I was smitten. Never knew I could love as much as I did my son. My grandson was the start of what you know as The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Now with my last descendant gone through the Veil, I simply had to intervene and you my dear; intelligent, powerful and quite the beauty are my perfect bridge to right the wrongs that have happened."

As Dea Matronna spoke her voice became more aged, throwing off her youthful outer appearance, but as the words registered in her head the young witch spoke, "Sirius is dead?".

"It's quite complicated. You see it is the Matriarch's duty during special times of the year to call upon me to offer favor to the House of Black. It has been about 469 years since a Patriarch has allowed his wife that right, and as a result my sons have set themselves for ruin. Tujours Pur, quite a load of crock if you ask me."

And despite the seriousness of what was being said Hermione giggled.

"What does this have to do with me? I mean I'm only a sixteen year old witch."

"Brightest witch of her age. I mentioned earlier but apparently you were still in shock to where you have found yourself currently. I meddled, I killed you so your soul would have a chance to talk to me here. You're physically in a place called St. Mungo's in a magically induced coma and it has been six months since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Your magic is growing ever stronger though with your soul in my presence and when you awaken you will have enough power to call forth my sons who have been wrongfully lost. I'm asking you Hermione Jean Granger to be my next Matriarch restore my family and bring back my boys. When the time comes you'll know what to do."

She tried to speak but found her voice failed her and she desperately thought hoping the goddess would hear her once more, _'I don't understand! What's going on? What am I going to do?'_

"All will be revealed in due time child, just hold onto what I've spoken to you today. It will get you through and when you awaken know while I cannot answer back physically, I will hear you and provide for my family."

With those words the golden goddess swept Hermione in a tight hug and her vision went black.

It was seconds when she left Dea Matronna's arms and found herself gasping for air, sitting upright in a very uncomfortable hospital bed, alarming the afternoon nurse checking her vitals. With a quick, "I'll be back with the healer." the old woman vanished and Hermione sagged with relief allowing herself to fall back onto the bed but not return to sleep, her mind visualizing her talk of the ancient goddess.

…

"Do you think she'll do it?" a young woman of about twenty or so stepped from the shadows and joined Dea Matronna at her rather over sized basin. The elder did not answer right away as she watched the dark waves of hair move with the young woman as she intently watched the witch fall back onto her bed.

"I have faith, we should expect great things from Hermione, Olwen. She's our last hope to restore our boys."

The woman identified as Olwen bit her bottom lip in worry but nodded her approval of the teenager.

"Should you have told her?" at her mother in law's blank stare she continued, "Exactly how many descendants you've chosen for her to call back."

"It will be a pleasant surprise." conceded the blonde woman, "Telling her I technically killed her was hard enough."

Olwen rolled her eyes at the other woman's antics before replying, "Granting the girl four husbands will probably kill her again when she finds out."

The only sound from there on was Dea Matronna's laughter as the two watched as a healer checked over their future Matriarch.

AN: So sorry for the long wait on this chapter. It was a bit hectic for Halloween and working events for a charity I'm a part of. As always reviews, favorites, follows and PMs are always appreciated. I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think!


End file.
